Sirona Okeefe
Sirona Okeefe war eine Schmugglerin von Brentaal IV und die Tante von Platt Okeefe. Sie war außerdem eine Verwandte von Barthos Okeefe und die Pilotin der Banshee. Sirona galt als sehr schön und selbstbewusst. Ebenso wie ihre Nichte nach ihr, galt sie als ein schwarzes Schaf innerhalb der wohlhabenden Familie. Sie hatte einen Droiden namens Crash, der ihr als Kopilot diente und ihr sehr viel bedeutete. Bei ihrer Unterstützung der Agenten von Bail Organa, einem ihrer langjährigen Freunde und wenigen Vertrauten, geriet Sirona Okeefe nach einem Einsatz auf Felucia in Konflikt mit dem Galaktischen Imperium, als sie immer mehr über die Mysterien um das Sarlacc-Projekt in Erfahrung brachte. Nachdem sie dabei half, einen berüchtigten Verbrecherlord auf Bespin auszuschalten, der in die Geschehnisse verwickelt war, widmete sich Sirona über lange Zeit wieder ihrer Schmugglerkarriere, kehrte jedoch zurück, um die Agenten aus einer ausweglosen Situation auf der Gem of Alderaan zu retten. Biografie Frühe Jahre Sirona Okeefe wurde etwa fünfeinhalb Jahrzehnte vor der Schlacht von Yavin auf Brentaal IV geboren, als Mitglied der prominenten und wohlhabenden Handelsfamilie Okeefe. Ihre Entscheidung, Schmugglerin zu werden, traf dort auf großen Widerstand und machte sie zu einer Außenseiterin innerhalb der eigenen Familie. Dennoch machte sie eine frühe Karriere als freie Händlerin, wie viele Schmuggler ihre Tätigkeit bezeichneten, und Transportpilotin, bis sie sich nach Ende der Klonkriege, mit der Machtergreifung des Imperators, dem Alderaanischen Widerstand anschloss.The Traitor's Gambit Alderaanischer Widerstand Der gefrorene Kamerad Lange Zeit arbeitete Sirona Okeefe für ihren langjährigen Freund Bail Organa und dessen Agenten und war mit der Banshee als deren Transportpiloten tätig. Zu dieser Zeit war sie mittleren Alters, nur wenige Monate nach dem Fall der Republik. Ihr Vertrauen galt einzig und allein Organa, weshalb sie nur mit Leuten zusammenarbeitete, die er als vertraulich empfand. Sirona arbeitete mit verschiedenen Agenten Organas zusammen, darunter Maya. Ein wichtiger Einsatz führte sie etwa 18 VSY in den Orbit ihrer Heimat Brentaal IV, zur Sel Zonn Station, als ihre Kollegin Maya dort schwer verwundet wurde. Sirona las dort eine Gruppe von unabhängigen Unterstützern auf, die Mayas Auftrag zuende führen wollten, und ihren gemeinsamen Kollegen, der in Karbonit eingefroren war, nach Alderaan bringen mussten. Nachdem sie die Gruppe aufgenommen hatte, steuerte sie den Planeten an. Dort angekommen, besprachen sie im Palast von Alderaan die Lage und Sirona nahm den zusätzlichen Auftrag an, nach Felucia zu fliegen. Dort wurde ein imperialer Admiral, ein Informant und Verbündeter Bail Organas namens Gilder Varth, gegen seinen Willen festgehalten. Die Gruppe der Sympathisanten nahm den Auftrag für 2000 Credits pro Kopf an, und Sirona würde als ihr Pilot herhalten. Sie vertraute den Fremdlingen jedoch nur so weit, wie Bail Organa dies tat. Befreiung von Gilder Varth miniatur|rechts|Dschungel von [[Felucia.]] Der in Karbonit eingefrorene Agent hatte den Standort des Gefängnisses in den Dschungeln auf Felucia ermitteln können, welche in den Computer der Banshee übertragen worden waren. Der Flug nach Felucia verlief ereignislos und gab Sirona und ihrer Gruppe genügend Zeit, sich auf die kommende Mission vorzubereiten. Allerdings wurden sie dort von einem Sternzerstörer der ''Victory''-Klasse erwartet. Sirona konnte dem angreifenden Schiff entgehen und durchbrach die Atmosphäre Felucias mit hoher Geschwindigkeit, bevor sie die Banshee inmitten der Pilzwälder absetzte, wobei dies einer Bruchlandung gleichkam. Sie und Crash versicherten sich, dass ihre Mitreisenden dies unverletzt überstanden hatten, und anschließend erkundete Sirona die nähere Gegend um das Schiff. Sie stellte fest, dass die Banshee nicht ganz unversehrt war, und würde einige Zeit brauchen, um sie zu reparieren. Während die freiwilligen Unterstützer sich auf die Suche nach dem Gefängnis machten, blieb sie zurück. Obwohl sie kaum Vorräte hatte, gab sie ihnen einiges davon mit auf den Weg, außerdem übertrug sie die Koordinaten des Gefängnisses auf ein Datapad, sodass die Truppe dorthin und wieder zurückfinden würde. Während diese mit der Hilfe der Felucianer in die Anlage vordrangen und Varth befreiten, erhielt Sirona weitere Anweisungen, und ihr nächstes Ziel war das Zandrax-System. Die Truppe kehrte schließlich mit dem Admiral zurück, jedoch unter Verfolgung der imperialen Truppen, sodass die Banshee attackiert wurde. Sirona konnte das Schiff jedoch aus der Gefahrenzone bewegen und den Planeten relativ unbeschadet verlassen, woraufhin sie ihr nächstes Ziel ansteuerte. Sie landete das Schiff auf der Resurgence, einer ''Nebulon-B'' Fregatte, wo sie sich mit Adrian Verana in Verbindung setzten. Das Sarlacc-Projekt Sirona Okeefe und die Mannschaft hielten sich die nächsten Wochen auf der Fregatte auf, die Bail Organa selbst gehörte. Allerdings musste sein Name und seine Verstrickung in diese Sache die ganze Zeit über geheim bleiben, da er als treuer Senator des Imperiums galt, selbst Gilder Varth gegenüber erwähnten sie nicht, dass er es war, der seine Rettung veranlasst hatte. Aufgrund ihrer Hilfe bei der Rettung von Admiral Varth, war Sirona Okeefe nun in die Sache verstrickt und sollte nun weiterhin als Pilotin der Truppe dienen. Von Varth erfuhren sie von den Plänen des Imperiums, dem so genannten Sarlacc-Projekt, welches er als äußerst gefährlich beschrieb und erwähnte, dass durch dieses die Existenz von Unzähligen auf dem Spiel stand. Viel wusste er allerdings nicht darüber. Ein Teil dieses Plans beinhaltete Verhandlungen mit einem Hutt namens Darga auf Cato Neimoidia. Captain Okeefe wurde angewiesen, die Truppe zu diesem Planeten zu bringen, wo sie sich mit dem Verbrecherlord in Verbindung setzen und herausfinden sollten, was genau das Imperium plante.A Wretched Hive miniatur|links|[[Darga Jiramma Mionne, Ziel der Jagd.]] Sie reisten nach Cato Neimoidia, in die Stadt Zarra, wo man den Hutt zuletzt gesehen hatte, und zu ihrer Beruhigung fanden sie keinerlei Präsenz imperialer Truppen vor. Zarra selbst war durch die Klonkriege stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Obwohl sie auf keinen Widerstand durch Sturmtruppen stießen, warten Sirona ihre Gruppe davor, übereilt oder unüberlegt zu handeln, da der Planet noch immer unter der Herrschaft des Imperiums stand. Die Gruppe konnte in Dargas Palast vordringen, wo ihr die Befreiung der Jedi-Meisterin Denia gelang, wodurch allerdings Durga zur Flucht nach Bespin gezwungen wurde. Somit führte die Reise Sirona und ihre Mannschaft weiter nach Bespin. Nach ihrer Ankunft auf der Wolkenstadt wollte der Zolldienst zunächst ihr Schiff durchsuchen, was sie allerdings vermeiden konnten - als Schmugglerin konnte sie sich dies nicht leisten. Nachdem sie die Truppe abgesetzt hatte, erreichte eine Nachricht die Banshee, die eine deutliche Warnung darstellte, sich nicht mit dem Hutt anzulegen. Sironas Droide Crash konnte diese allerdings zurückverfolgen, womit sie Darga in den industriellen Ebenen der lokalisierten und Sirona die Gruppe anwies, sich dorthin zu begeben. Sie selbst blieb zwar auf dem Schiff, war jedoch nicht untätig. Crash gelang es, in die Computersysteme zu hacken und die Kommunikationssysteme des Raumhafens abzuhören. Hierdurch erfuhren sie, dass ein Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse, die Assiduous, den Planeten erreichte. Über ihr Komlink warnte sie ihre Gruppe aufgrund der Präsenz imperialer Truppen, obwohl sie nicht davon ausging, dass es Probleme geben würde. Sie erhielt eine weitere Nachricht von Switch, der seine Hilfe anbot, und während der ersten beiden Tage des Aufenthalts gelang es ihr und Crash, einige Nachrichten abzufangen, die bestätigten, dass Darga sich noch immer auf Bespin aufhielt. Allerdings konnten sie nicht in Erfahrung bringen, wo er sich versteckte. Zudem erfuhren sie, dass das Imperium stärker vertreten war als sie anfangs angenommen hatten, was ihre Situation nicht gerade verbesserte. Am dritten Tag endete die Verbindung, aber Sirona und ihr Droide brachten in Erfahrung, dass Armen Arandis im Cloud City Sabacc Tournament die Führung übernommen hatte und dies mit dem Plan der Imperialen in Verbindung stand. Arandis war ein Abgesandter des Imperiums, und sein Auftrag und seine Teilnahme am Turnier war nur ein Deckmantel für einen Transaktion von Sklaven, die mit der Shackles of Nizon angereist waren. Darga würde diese im Austausch gegen eine gewisse Menge an Tibanna-Gas kaufen, ein Deal, der mit dem Sarlacc-Projekt in Verbindung stand.The Queen of Air and Darkness Arandis wurde am Ende des Turniers von Silas Draver getötet, als dieser die Gewinne für sich beanspruchen wollte. Nachdem sie allerdings den Agenten entlarvt hatten, konnten die Agenten zu Darga in einem Hangar vordringen und diesen erledigen. Da sie zu viel wussten und die gesamte Aktion fehlgeschlagen war, veranlasste Valin Draco die Zerstörung des Sklaventransporters, was auch die Ermordung all der unschuldigen Sklaven mit sich brächte. Doch die Agenten gelangten im Hangar an sechs Z-95 Kopfjäger und die Glorious Chariot, und Sirona unterstützte diese mit der Banshee im Kampf gegen die TIE-Jäger über Bespin, womit sie das Schiff vor der Zerstörung bewahren und das Leben Tausender von Sklaven retten konnten. Anschließend kehrten sie zur Resurgence zurück, wo die aufgenommenen Daten von der Banshee geladen wurden, um die nächsten Schritte im Kampf gegen das Sarlacc-Projekt zu planen und möglicherweise in der Zwischenzeit andere Aufträge auszuführen, um die Zeit zu überbrücken. Fortsetzung der Schmugglerkarriere Es vergingen mehrere Monate, und Denia, die Jedi-Meisterin, entschied sich während dieser Zeit, den Alderaanischen Widerstand zu unterstützen. Als eine der wenigen Jedi, welche die Order 66 überlebt hatten, wurde sie vom Imperium und von Kopfgeldjägern gejagt. Während der vergangenen Monate war das vorrangige Ziel des Widerstands weiterhin das Sarlacc-Projekt. Sirona allerdings verließ die Crew der Resurgence nach einiger Zeit. Während der Monate, die seit den Gefechten über Bespin vergingen, setzte sie ihre Schmugglerkarriere fort, um damit einen lukrativeren Weg einzuschlagen als den Planungen wegen des Projekts beizuwohnen. Ihre Gruppe von Agenten bekam für weitere Operationen von Bail Organa ein eigenes Schiff zugewiesen.Echoes of the Jedi Die Agenten setzten währenddessen ihre Mission fort, jedoch wurde die Resurgence im Laufe der Kämpfe gegen Draco und das Imperium zerstört, und Gilder Warth offenbarte seine Identität als Spitzel des Imperiums.A Reckoning of Wraiths Denia wurde von Valin Draco gefangen genommen und nach Prakith gebracht, weshalb die Suche nach ihr für Bail Organa und seine Agenten vorrangig wurde. Inzwischen im Jahr 17 bis 16 VSY, schickte Organa die Einsatztruppe auf die Gem of Alderaan, um dort Kontakt mit Alya Aldrete aufzunehmen, was ihnen auch gelang. Allerdings wurde die Yacht der Familie Aldrete von trandoshanischen Söldnern angegriffen und die Gäste als Geiseln genommen. Sirona erschien gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Rettung der Agententruppe, als diese dabei waren, Lady Aldrete aus der Gefangenschaft des Söldnerführers zu befreien. Die Banshee war ihre einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit von der Gem of Alderaan. Erst nachdem alle Überlebenden an Bord waren, startete sie das Schiff und brachte die Agenten in Sicherheit. Sie kehrten zu Bail Organa zurück, um mit ihm und Lady Aldrete die nächsten Schritte zur Rettung der entführten Denia zu planen.The Gem of Alderaan Persönlichkeit Sirona sprach nicht über ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Familie. Die einzige Person, die sie ihren Bekanntschaften gegenüber erwähnte, war ihre Nichte, die sie als ihre Nachfolgerin betrachtete, da das Mädchen sich ebenso entwickelte und sie sich äußerst ähnlich waren. Auf sie war sie stolz, und neben ihr stand sie Bail Organa sehr nahe, allerdings galt das für niemand anderen. Während Sirona jedoch in dieser Hinsicht sehr verschwiegen war, war sie keinesfalls eine Frau weniger Worte und hatte immer einen lockeren Spruch auf der Zunge. Sie flirtete außerdem gerne. Ihr Misstrauen anderen gegenüber machte sie auch sehr vorsichtig, was ihre Einsätze anbelangte, und dies kam diesen und somit auch ihr selbst durchaus zugute. Beispielsweise achtete sie darauf, in der Nähe von Gilder Varth niemals Bail Organas Verwicklung in diversen Machenschaften zu erwähnen, was sich spätestens dann als wichtig herausstellte, als dieser sich als Spitzel des Imperiums entpuppte. Hinter den Kulissen *Sirona Okeefe wurde für Dawn of Defiance entworfen. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Kampagne für das Star Wars Rollenspiel von Wizards of the Coast, die auf der Seite online erhältlich ist. Die Variablen, welche die Handlung der Geschichte betreffen, unter der Einflussnahme der Spieler, betrifft die Rolle von Sirona Okeefe nur geringfügig. Da neben dem Hauptstrang keine kanonische Variable für einzelne Ereignisse festgelegt wurde, bezieht sich der Artikel nur auf die festen Bestandteile der Geschichte. *Es ist widersprüchlich, dass Sirona Okeefe von ihrer Nichte schwärmt, die in ihre Fußstapfen tritt. The Traitor's Gambit spielt zu einer Zeit kurz nach dem Fall der Republik, beginnend bei 18 VSY. Platt Okeefe war zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst vier Jahre alt. Quellen * **''The Traitor's Gambit'' **''A Wretched Hive'' **''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' **''Echoes of the Jedi'' **''A Reckoning of Wraiths'' **''The Gem of Alderaan'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Brentaalaner Kategorie:Adelige Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Alderaanischer Widerstand en:Sirona Okeefe Kategorie:Legends